(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to clothing articles or undergarments, and, more particularly, to an improved bust support apparatus to support the bust while the user sleep sideways to prevent wrinkles.
(2) Background of the Invention
Breast enlargement, due to pregnancy, nursing, breast enlargement surgery, premenstrual symptoms, and the like, may cause discomfort when a woman lies on her side. Additionally, wrinkles tend to develop in the cleavage area between a woman's breasts due to aging, extensive exercising, the aftermath of a pregnancy, and the like. Such wrinkles become visible, and are deemed to be unsightly. It is believed that sleeping without a bra for reasons of comfort also accelerates the appearance of such wrinkles. For example, when a woman lies sideways in a sleeping position, gravity tends to create wrinkles in the cleavage area of the bust. When engaging in athletics, special sports bras force the breasts of a woman closer to the body in order to avoid injury. However, such positioning of the breasts may also exacerbate the formation of wrinkles in the cleavage area. Although the past few years have witnessed the development of therapeutic bolsters and corrective brassieres, there is no known prior art that reduces or prevents wrinkles in human breasts.
Various prior arts have disclosed several bolsters used for conventional and therapeutic purposes. U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,555 A discloses an apparatus that is suitable for reducing and preventing skin deformation in proximity to the breasts of a human female when worn between said breasts. The device includes a shaped, deformable, resilient central support member that has a first end and a second end. U.S. Pat. No. 7,001,239 B2 discloses an anti-wrinkle device is lightweight, rigid, hollow and ergonomically contoured to fit comfortably in the area between the breasts of a human female. The hollow member is designed to prevent wrinkles from occurring in the cleavage area when women are lying on their shoulders and/or sides while sleeping.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,007,343 B1 discloses a bust support device that utilizes a pillow member with a top, bottom, and a pair of curving side portions to permit the pillow to be placed in the cleavage area of the bust. U.S. Pat. No. 8,047,892 B1 discloses an undergarment for wearing about the torso of a woman. The undergarment includes a central spacer of elongate form, which is sized to reside between the breasts and keep them spaced from each other, particularly when the woman is lying down. Another prior art, Patent No US 20130036553 A1, discloses a breast support apparatus comprised of a pillow with an inner core and concave sides; wherein the pillow is shaped to be placed between a user's breasts to provide support to the user's breasts for a user in a horizontal position.
It would be an advance in the art to provide vertical support against the force of gravity on tissues, scars, or sutures. It would also be an advance to provide support against the transfer of pressure into tissues in any direction.